Can Demons Love?
by MangaGirl24
Summary: Another SebastianxCiel yaoi. Warning, YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI! Gay sex! Do not read if you do not like that topic! YAOI YAOI YAOI! Ok, so it's not as graphic as possible but the last 12 paragraphs or so are kind of explicit. M for yaoi!


{Hi there! I'm Kurai Nichiyobi! This is my first time writing a yaoi story, AND my first time writing a story for Kuroshitsuji as well! Tell me what you think by reviewing my story or messaging me. (Note, there will be some Character Interaction Time, or CIT, at the end where I "talk to" the characters. Lol, I know it sounds weird but... Just letting you know). :D Enjoy!}

Can Demons Love?

The suave demon in action, Sebastian Michaelis, stood, washing the window to his young master's bedroom. Typically, this would be that ignorant maid's job. But today, the maid had decided to fall ill, and now, unfortunately for him, Sebastian was left with all of the house work.

_'What good are the help if they are not reliable?' _Sebastian thought harshly as he fell to the work of a lower class then he.

You see, a demon of Sebastian's level would NEVER fall victim of this horrid thing called housework. But, there was something in it for Sebastian as well. There was that master of his. Ciel. Oh just baring the thought of the young boy made Sebastian's heart thunder into a chorus of hard thumping. He was absolutely smitten for the young master. Not that he could ever tell him that.

Sebastian's acquaintance Grell, the very jealous red-headed reaper that Sebastian often had the misfortune of running into, had picked up on Sebastian's feelings for the young boy very early on, and one day, had confronted him about it.

_'You're in love with that brat, aren't you Sebby?' _Grell had inquired.

Sebastian, nearly wincing with the use of that idiotic nickname, had passed it off with a shrug. _'I do not believe demons __**can**__ love.' _Was all he said, but it was enough for Grell.

_'Why don't you just tell him then?' _Grell asked him, hoping perhaps he were wrong, hoping Sebastian might have feelings for the red-head himself. Grell was completely fallen for the suave ebony-haired demon, but it seemed Sebastian may never feel the same.

To this Sebastian stopped polishing the dish he'd been washing and turned to the red-head. Heat in his crimson eyes. _'Let's say I do carry feelings for the young master. What is it to you?' _The dangerous glare in his eye was meant to scare the red-head away from that subject, only amounting in making Grell's pants bulge and letting a moan escape the reaper's lips. Sebastian sighed and went back to polishing the dish he was working on.

_'Oh Sebby.' _The reaper cried out. Sebastian had to bite his lip ferociously in a way to stop him from screaming at the idiotic red-head. _'What does the brat have that I do __not? If you are questioning my... equipment...' _Sebastian's eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets when the cross-dresser referred to the obvious bulge in his trousers. _'I assure you, I have the same package he does. Probably even a larger load.' _Sebastian could take no more of this nonsense talk about his master's... 'equipment'. He quickly changed the subject, while also turning his back to the reaper.

_'It is not the... eh, equipment, I'm worried about... It is who wields the tool. I... There is just something about his master that I cannot resist...' _Sebastian said carefully, realizing that he'd let more than a bit of lust slip into his deep voice when he spoke. Of course it was after the fact that he'd considered this, and all he could do was clear his throat and pretend it didn't happen.

_'Well what is it? Perhaps I can try and retrieve that quality! Then maybe Sebby could love me too!' _Grell pleaded, hoping he'd get a positive response.

In a flash, Sebastian had Grell pinned against the wall, a knife in his hand. He held the knife to Grell's throat. _'I never said I loved him, and if you speak those words again I'll cut your head off.' _Sebastian whispered harshly into the reaper's face.

Grell smiled and whispered back. _'Kinky.' _Sebastian let him go and the red-head skipped out of the kitchen. Going to gossip with Undertaker no doubt.

_At least I'll have some time to myself. _Sebastian had thought. Not even a second later Pluto, that wretched demon hound, came barreling into the kitchen followed by all three of the help. All of them dripping wet and covered in mud. Sebastian put a finger to his temple and sighed, knowing he would be having a very long day...

Now, Sebastian thought back to that day with a smirk. Grell had picked up on it, and so since then, Sebastian had made sure to keep a very professional air about himself considering the young master. He smirked, thinking, _'I truly am one Hell of a butler.'_

Ciel sat at his desk like usual. His paperwork was all finished, and he'd met with all the guests that were to arrive that day. Looking at his clock, he realized that he had practically all of the day left to proceed however he wanted.

"How utterly boring." Ciel said quietly to himself.

"Is something not to your liking, young master?" Sebastian's voice carried across the study to Ciel's ears.

Like usual, Ciel had not heard his demonic butler enter. He turned in his chair to peer over at the ebony-haired man that stood before him, one gloved hand over his heart as he bowed to the boy. Ciel sighed and shook his head, peering again out the window.

"It's just that I have nothing to do. It's not even tea time and my schedule is already done for the day." Ciel sighed again closing his sapphire eye.

"Perhaps you'd fancy a walk through the garden." Sebastian spoke it as a suggestion, knowing right away the answer he'd receive.

"And why, in all the queen's kingdom, would I want to do that? Are you hoping I'll catch cold and fall ill? Are you so quick to want to harvest my soul already, Sebastian?" There was anger tinting Ciel's voice and Sebastian knew he was doing well. Being angry at Sebastian was something Ciel could brew over for hours. Thinking of ways to punish the butler. It drove them only further into this twisted game of theirs.

"I am sorry young master. What a foolish idea. I will not let my idiocy get the best of me again." The butler bowed, hand over his heart, and lingered in the room, for just a moment, to see if the child needed anything. Ciel, feeling the demon's presence still in his quarters, turned to look at him from under his teal mop. A devious smirk spread across the demon's lips and he gave a quick nod before exiting the room.

_'That bastard. I'll have my revenge on him.' _Ciel thought angrily after Sebastian left. This left him plotting and brooding for a few moments after Sebastian's absence. But the more he thought of his demonic butler... Ciel couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit. In truth, he desired his demon a great deal, but of course, he couldn't tell him that. He'd have to beg the universe for a painful death if he were ever to speak those foul words. Still, he couldn't help the fantasies that played on his mind.

Ciel sat in his chair, imagining his butler's cool hands working their way down his body and finally, grabbing his small member. Ciel's eyes popped open. He'd never actually imagined Sebastian touching him _there_. Looking down at the object in question, he was bewildered and horrified to find a small tent pitched in his trousers. _'I'm actually... excited by this?' _Ciel thought horridly. _'I'm excited by the thought of him touching me here? I want him to touch me? I'm... I'm desiring him?' _Ciel shook himself both mentally and physically.

He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, looking down at his lap. He had hoped, just perhaps, if he closed his eyes it would go away. He soon found that such childish tactics were not going to suffice. He looked back over his shoulder and cursed, wishing he'd locked the door before now. It was too late. There was no way he could walk over there now, with his member standing on end. He silently sent a prayer to whatever being that held more power than him, that Sebastian would not come in again for a while.

He shut his eyes tightly and reached down. At first he simply poked the hard member. Just this small touch sent waves of pleasure rolling through him. He then began stroking it with two fingers. It sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body and he began to quickly pick up pace. Moving his hands faster and faster over his hard erection. Soon he could take little more interruption from the cloth of his trousers, and he simply stuck his hand inside his pants.

Thoughts of getting caught soon flooded from his mind as he began pumping his erect member. Wave after seemingly endless wave of pleasure rolled through his body, causing his back to arch and his breathing to increase. A small moan escaped his lips. With his eyes tightly shut, he began to think of his dark-haired butler. With his gorgeous smile and those deep crimson eyes. He imagined his demon's hand as the one pumping his member and sending series of pleasure through his body. He imagined Sebastian's sexy smirk and the way his hair swept barely out of his gaze. With one last moan and the involuntary whisper of Sebastian's name, he came all over the inside of his trousers. He pumped his erection a few more times, riding out his orgasm, until he let his hand fall to the side of exhaustion.

He continued to breath heavily for a few more minutes, as he member slowly laid down in his trousers again. Hot, sticky cum made his trousers greasy and his hand wet with the sensation he'd sprayed out. He stood, jogged quickly to the bathroom, and cleaned himself up. While he was washing his hands, there came a knock on the door. And then a husky voice that almost immediately made the young boy hard again.

"Young Master? Is there something the matter?" Sebastian said, concern tinting his tone.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Ciel spat angrily back at him. He couldn't let Sebastian see his now fully erect member poking at his trousers. Oh the humility he would face!

"Alright..." Sebastian said, masking his uncertainty with charm as he turned on his heels and walked away from the door.

Ciel sighed in relief and opened the door to find Sebastian still lingering in his presence. Ciel's eyes widened as he wanted to cover his lap. He knew this would only attract more attention to himself, though, so he simply tried to walk as casually to his bed as possible.

"Since you're still here, I would like to retire for the night." Ciel said quietly but with the professional air that the young Earl usually carried.

Sebastian only nodded and moved to undress the boy. This earned him a wide-eyed glance and a swat at his hands from the young master. Sebastian peered down at the teal-haired boy and gave him a questioning glance.

"I can do that myself." Ciel said, trying to explain his actions. His hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and fumbled, trying to get the first one undone.

Sebastian shook his head and continued to expertly undress the boy. "I cannot allow that, young master. It is my duty as a Phantomhive employee to do all that is needed for my master. Now if you'd mind me removing your trousers." He said peering down at the bulge in his master's pants.

Ciel stopped breathing for only an instant, waiting for some witty remark about his member, but Sebastian said nothing. Instead, he pulled Ciel's trousers off in one expert move, and then held them a few inches from his nose and sniffed once, twice, and a third time.

"What is it?" Ciel asked with a slightly shaky voice, but tried to cover the nervousness with his usual bratty tone. "Don't you know it's not only impolite but also creepy to smell someone's trousers?"

Sebastian smiled up at his master. "Oh, but young bocchan has been up to something, now hasn't he?" He grinned up at a now panicky Ciel. "My apologies sir, but I couldn't help but notice the scent of cum on your trousers. It's really none of my business, but would you mind explaining this to me?"

Ciel knew he was cornered. The best he could do was push him off before further questioning could resume. "You just said yourself, Sebastian, it's none of your business."

Sebastian nodded faithfully, and folded the trousers neatly, setting them on the floor and retrieving a pair of night pants from Ciel's dresser. He quickly slid them, along with a night shirt, onto the boy and gathered Ciel's soiled clothing from the floor. Ciel laid back in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, suddenly very self conscious of his body.

"Will you be needing anything else, young master?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Ciel closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep before he could answer.

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door, carrying his tray of breakfast. When the young master didn't respond, Sebastian opened the door and moved quickly inside. Ciel lay, buried under his covers, with only his head showing. Poking up from under the thin sheets was his once again erect member. Sebastian smiled at this and set the tray on Ciel's night stand.

"Young master?" Sebastian whispered to the boy. This did not awaken the boy, but instead, earned the ebony-haired butler a twitch from the boy's member. Taking note of this, he spoke again. "Young master?" This earned him a small moan from the boy and another twitch of his member.

Quite enjoying himself, he leaned over Ciel's limp body and began whispering to him. "Oh young master, your food is going to get cold." Twitch. "Bocchan, you really should get up." Twitch. "Am I going to have to force you to wake up?" Twitch and a moan from the boy. Enjoying his new game, Sebastian wanted to see just what would happen if he played along with whatever Ciel was dreaming about.

"Oh Ciel." Sebastian said, breathing heavily, pretending he were deeply aroused by the boy. Twitch, twitch moan. "Ciel!" Sebastian whispered, adding a hint of lust to his voice. To this Ciel moaned and began to mumble something. He was starting to talk in his sleep, Sebastian realized. So he played along.

"Sebastian. Oh please, touch me." Ciel moaned in his sleep.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian played along.

"R-right th- AH!" Ciel moaned loudly.

"Here, my lord?" Sebastian smirked, loving his new game.

"Nghhh!" Ciel groaned in his sleep. Sebastian smirked as Ciel began panting, but what the teal-haired boy said next surprised the butler greatly. "I love you Sebastian." Ciel spoke in a gravely serious voice. Sebastian's eyes widened, afraid to whisper back what he feared to be true.

"I love you too Ciel..." He whispered quietly in the boy's ear anyways.

Sebastian pulled away, and Ciel woke not even seconds later. He sat up and looked down at his trousers and then over to Sebastian.

"Oh yes, you might need to take care of that. Could be a little messy." Sebastian said with a smirk as he served the young earl his breakfast hurriedly. Ciel watched him in mere terror as he ate. Sebastian retrieved the tray in silence when the master was done.

"Oh and young master?" Sebastian said as he walked to the door.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, terrified as to what the handsome butler would say next.

Sebastian opened the door and turned back to the earl. A smile painted his features and he winked one crimson jewel at Ciel. "You talk in your sleep." He said bluntly as he exited the room.

Ciel fell back in disgust at himself. It was a Sunday, so he allowed himself to fall back into the deep caress of sleep.

Sebastian entered the room again to find himself face to face with a very angry Ciel. Confused, the handsome butler arched one perfect eye brow at the boy. Ciel growled at him and pulled off his eye patch. He was serious.

"Pleasure me." Ciel cut right to the chase.

"W-what?" Sebastian was bewildered by Ciel's blunt confidence.

"Do I have to repeat myself Sebastian? That's an order." Ciel said with much of the bratty arrogance he usually carried.

Sebastian only smirked and knelt in front of the earl. He slowly pulled the boy's trousers down and grabbed the earl's member. This sent a jolt through the boy, causing him to gasp. The smirk spread wider on Sebastian's lips as he began slowly pumping the boy's already hard member.

This earned him a small grunt from the boy and he began to pump the boy's erection more. The sapphire-haired earl groaned loudly as he began to softly thrust into Sebastian's hand. After a few moments of this, Sebastian saw his master getting more and more aroused, and slowly lowered his lips to the boy's member.

Ciel, seeing what his butler was planning, made a noise to say something, (though to stop him or order him to continue, he's still not sure) when Sebastian's tight lips encircled the boy's tip, causing him to squeal like a hog. Sebastian let his tongue explore over the boy's tip, earning him a shiver from the small body that stood before him. Gently, still pumping the boy, Sebastian began sucking on his master's erection. He was completely mesmerized by his young master's stamina.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the small boy came in Sebastian's mouth, and the demon licked his lips. Ciel, thinking they were done, sat on his bed and was trying to think of a way to tell his demon that was all that was needed of him for now, when suddenly, Sebastian pulled down his own pants. A firmly hard erection popped out like a jack-in-the-box. To this, Ciel gave a surprised look, and then a thin smile, realizing he was the cause of his butler's hardened member.

That smile faded when Sebastian parted the boy's legs and prodded at his entrance. Pre-cum oozed from Sebastian's tip, wetting his entire member. Ciel looked at him in disbelief and with a groan that sounded oddly masculine for Ciel's young body, Sebastian thrust into him sharply.

Sebastian began, slowly at first, beating himself into his master. Pain mixed with lust formed a cloudy expression over the young earl's features. Once most of the pain had been relieved from his delicate expression, the ebony-haired man began thrusting into him at a faster, rougher pace. It took a moment for the young, sapphire-haired man to become accustomed to this pace, but he soon found himself taking sharp breaths every time Sebastian thrust into him.

Slowly, the demon worked his way deeper and deeper into the young earl, finding himself to be oddly enjoying this time. Ciel, on the other hand, found it to be the product of all of his "worst" fantasies of the butler. He groaned again and reached down to grab his erection when a soft hand swatted it away. He looked up to see Sebastian's glove in his mouth and his hand reaching to grab Ciel's hard member.

Ciel moaned, now having double pleasure as Sebastian thrust even harder into his prostate and was now also pumping Ciel's erection again. Suddenly, Sebastian planted a firm kiss on the boy's lips, and it was too much for the earl to take. He came all over his stomach, also staining the butler's prestigious coat as well. The demon pulled out of the kiss and smiled as he filled the sapphire-haired boy with his own seed. To this, the earl moaned as they road out their orgasms together. Ciel was impressed with himself to find he could actually cause his emotionless demon to hit his climax.

Sebastian pulled out and attempted to clean the two of them up. When his efforts failed, he picked up the boy before him and carried him to the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom. He, while still holding the shivering, half-naked boy in his arms, turned on the water, tested it's heat, and then laid the earl in the bath, stripping him of his shirt expertly as he did so. Once the tub was full, he grabbed the soap and was about to scrub down the young master when Ciel spoke.

"Strip of your clothes and get in here with me." Ciel said in a most seductive voice.

The demon, flustered beyond recognition on the inside, calmly replied "Of course, my lord."

In a flash, he'd stripped of all clothing and Ciel admired his body for a moment. So perfect. Muscled, broad, and oh, _'very large'_. Ciel thought, shocked at his observation. He hadn't noticed while in the heat of the moment just how... well equipped his butler was. Now, he wanted nothing more than to hold himself against that body, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

Sebastian climbed into the tub and again, grabbed the soap, when he saw the way his master was looking at him, admiring him. _'So much could be told in that gaze. So many thoughts, so much yearning... I, myself, am yearning. I want him. I want him awfully badly. He owes me his soul, should that not also mean his body? My, my, what a naughty scene this could turn out to be...'_ Sebastian thought as a smirk spread across his features.

Ciel saw this smirk, and couldn't help but smile back. This was his butler. Wasn't he? _'That look. He's staring at me as if... As if... as if he were wanting to own me. To dominate me. And that he can, but I can also dominate him.' _Just to prove his point a little, Ciel poked his slightly hard member at Sebastian's entrance, taunting him, and then backing away. The earl looked up at his demon's expression, puzzled. _'Is that, disappointment?' _

Indeed, it was. Sebastian was quite hoping for a treat from the earl. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to keep a grip on his lust. If he let himself go, it might be hard to stop. And that's when it happened. His concentration slipped. Lust, had taken over.

Suddenly, Sebastian stooped over Ciel, clutching to the boy's shoulders and back as he licked the earl's neck. He slowly and softly nibbled his way from his master's ear down to his collar bone, lightly licking and kissing the skin as he went. His body, hunched over the small boy's was pulsing with lust as he let Ciel fully have what the demon had so long wanted to give to him. He bit one of the earl's nipples and began massaging the boy's member, before finally kissing the boy hard on the lips. By now, both were hard again, and Ciel, getting the picture, thrust into his butler repeatedly until they both met their second climax together.

Minutes after, they both sat on the large bed, breathing heavily. Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's chest, right where his heart should be, and listened. He heard it. The steady beat of a heart. Like a beautiful melody in Ciel's ears.

"You have a heart, Sebastian." Ciel said bluntly.

"Yes, yes I do, my lord. You're point?" Sebastian asked, puzzled.

Ciel looked up at him with a devious smile. "Any creature with a heart..." He began, moving closer to Sebastian's ear. He whispered, "can _**love**_."

Sebastian's eyes widened as the boy slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep on top of his butler. Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head and smiled, patting down his hair.

"Yes, Ciel, I believe they can..."

{So there is the end! Hope you liked it. Leave me a review~!}

{Character Intereaction Time!}

Ciel: Well, that was humiliating.

Sebastian: Not in the least for I, my lord.

Ciel: *Blushing, turns to me.* Why did you have to write this rubbish in the first place?

Me: ... I thought it would be fun. *Innocent smile.*

Ciel: Oh don't give me that look! You're otherworldy feminine powers don't affect me!

Sebastian: My lord, you're getting yourself a little worked up.

Ciel: BUT THIS WHOLE STORY DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! AND NIETHER DOES YOUR NAME!

Me: I like the story, and I think it was decent enough!

Ciel: OF COURSE YOU LIKE IT YOU MONGREL! YOU'RE A CRAZED FANGIRL!

Sebastian: If I may cut in, my lord. For one, the story line is slightly bland... *Sad look from me.* But only because of an over use on the subject. I do like the beginning though. *Smile from me.* And to the subject of her name, my lord, it actually fits her quite well. It means, "Dark Sun." In a way, this is how she views herself. If everyone else is bright and lively, then she is somewhat of the opposite, being a loner and a sort of hermit. Do you understand my point, my lord?

Ciel: I guess. It does make sense when you put it like that, she IS anything but normal.

Me: Hey! Oh you! You little brat! I can't believe I ever thought you were cute! *Looks away.*

Ciel: W-what? You think I'm...

{Haha, well now that has gotten my brain reeling, and I think I'm going to go write a story about me and Ciel. Tehe... Toodles!}


End file.
